shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Trials of the World, Chapter 1
Due to my previous attempts at making a Trials of the World I can be satisfied with, and failing at all those attempts miserably, I've decided to recreate Trials of the World yet again. Regardless, I thank you for reading this, and I hope you enjoy what's to come~. As always, the music is optional. And, until I can find a system that is beneficial to the reader, I am afraid if you wish to listen to the music apart of the story, it will require some scrolling. Attempt #1: http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Yumoz/Trials_of_the_World,_Chapter_1_First_Attempt Attempt #2: http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Yumoz/Trials_of_the_World,_Chapter_1_Attempt_2 Chapter 1 Next Chapter-> Play: Trials of the World, Opening #1, Get Over West Blue, one of the well known oceans within the world. It formerly housed Ohara, an island full of scholars who met their downfall due to the World Government being paranoid at the scholars' activities, believing that they would betray them by the usage of the Ancient Weapons. Due to this incident, the World Government has kept a watchful eye over West Blue, but more and more incidents arise, that some West Blue residents believe that they have been forgotten, due to the World Government dealing with bigger issues. Because of the negligence West Blue has received over the years, islands have become corrupted by those that hold power over the island and its system. However, not all islands have been submerged into darkness, as some are more successful and peaceful than others. Then there are those that lie in between the spectrum of light and darkness, such as the island of Xei. Xei, a massive island compared to most other islands situated within West Blue, was an island that previously held no significance to the real world, being nothing more than some island on the map. At the very center of the island held a large mountain that had a large abundance of plant life and forest which spread throughout the island, engulfing the island in its territory. However, despite this, it wasn't entirely vacant, as the island had a small handful of residents during this time, living a somewhat peaceful and free life. Unfortunately, the lives for these residents changed when Cenenzo Rellet, the current imperator of Xei and head of the Cenenzo royal family, took it upon himself to invade the island when it was most vulnerable and established his own law system and the Kingdom of Yrots. Because of Rellet's ambitions in making Xei a well-known island, Xei grew immensely, filling up population wise. However, due to the need of houses and other necessities, the island's once green color reduced to being primarily found on the mountain, where legends began arising of a monster dwelling within its infinite maze, and those that dared to enter would find themselves forever lost. Because of the paranoia of the citizens, only those that wish to throw away their lives, or those foolish enough, enter the forest, and are put at the mercy of its wicked atmosphere. The island of Xei has primarily become a trading island of sorts, where many residents of other islands come to partake in the market system the island has established, and also divulging in acts of trade. The island is not only notable for its trade system, however, as many residents are talented in human needs, such as being able to blacksmith, teaching humans knowledge, or even teaching those willing to learn the art of combat. However, those that enter schools that teach combat are forcibly enrolled into the island's protection force, Savior's Knights, a group of knights led by Cenenzo Rellet's daughter, Cenenzo Mizuni. Our story begins within the village of Tenkan. A small village located near the southern shores of the island, housing very little residents. However, despite its minuscule size, it is very notable for being the most disembarked spot on the entire island, as the village is the closest to the main market of the island, Aifren. Tenkan Village is a lively village that normally has small children running around and playing with each other. Adults can be seen doing chores, such as laundry, or they can be seen talking to one another while watching their kids roam around free. Seagulls are even within range for on-lookers to gaze at them dancing around in the sky and making noise all the while. The houses are painted with a cream-like color and have a simple structure. However, the roof of the houses are a shade of orange, where the sides of the roof protrude in several directions, giving them a unique structure. Outside of one house in particular, a moderately tall pale-skinned woman wearing a white shirt, black pajama pants and glasses is shown to be painting. Because of the white smock she is wearing on her person, and the different, yet fresh, colors found on it, it can be assumed she has been painting for a while. She is currently painting a picture of the sky, looking up every few seconds or so, while putting her hand over eyes to not look directly at the sun. She gently moves the paint brush around the canvas, being careful not to make any mistakes. Her movements were quick, yet smooth, fully displaying her capability of painting gracefully in mere seconds. Shiji Age: 39 Occupation: Artist "Ahhh, such a beautiful day. A perfect time to come outside and enjoy the fresh air!" Shiji said, putting her arms in the air and stretching, almost falling back in her chair and hitting the floor due to not paying attention to the chair's position when she stretched. She quickly regained balance and then sighed in relief. She began to scratch the left side of her forehead, closing her eyes. "Well, at least that didn't happen. I would've been so embarrassed," she said, as each passing word became less audible than the last. She composed herself again and resumed painting. Ella Age: 4 From the inside of the house, a little girl ran out, a big smile on her face. She wore a yellow blouse with several patterns of red flowers. Her diaper clearly visible, as she was not wearing any pants. Her hair was silver as a cloud was grey, with a bow keeping her hair tied together. Her eyes were very large, being the largest physical aspect about her, colored as blue as the ocean. "Miz Shiji! Miz Shiji!" Shiji, a little surprised, stops painting and rests her paintbrush on the perch the canvas came with. She turns to face Ella with a genuine smile. Seeing Ella always put a big smile on her face. "What is it, Ella? Is something wrong?" "When iz mizter Kyoto coming home? He promized ztory time!" Shiji chuckled for a brief moment. "Story time? Isn't it a little too early for that? Do you want to go to bed already?" Ella puffed her cheeks and gained a frown. "No!" "Then wouldn't waiting just a tinsy bit more be alright?" Shiji said, making a gesture to show how much little more time Ella has to wait. Ella stopped puffing her cheeks and started to smile, jumping up and down slightly. "Yez miz Shiji!" After that, Ella ran back inside the house. Shiji chuckled some more at the cuteness of Ella. She did wonder, though. Kyoto has been gone for a long time. What's keeping him? Play: Granwyrm As Shiji pondered more on this, her mouth and eye began to twitch. Kyoto has had a history of causing trouble across town, mostly during his visits to the market. Then it dawned on Shiji, Kyoto went to the market and hasn't returned. Shiji, arm shaking in slight frustration, picked up her brush, and hastily resumed painting. Her painting drastically changed in dynamic, due to her revisions being fueled by anger. The sky became red, as if it was on fire. The clouds disappeared from the painting, being replaced by a much larger sun, as if it was going to crash onto the planet below it. She absentmindedly added seagulls to the painting. Sadly, however, they were only there to be burned to a crisp. After she finished making her revisions, she angrily slammed down the paintbrush back on the perch, and rapidly got up out of her chair. She stormed to a nearby house, where an elderly woman was sweeping her porch. She was wearing a brown shirt underneath her large white robe. It seems like she was just taking a break from her job. As she continued sweeping, she noticed someone's shadow growing closer by the second, and promptly looks up to see Shiji storming towards her direction. She slowly stops sweeping until Shiji has fully arrived at her destination. Casandra Age: 70 Occupation: Artisan "Shiji, is something the matter? You seem really flushed today," she says with a concerned tone. She can be seen comically sweating at the back of her head while at the same time keeping a concerned, albeit somewhat phased expression on her face. Shiji, still agitated, and mouth still twitching, attempts to compose herself, but to no avail. She puts a big grin on her face and then speaks. "I'm doing just fine. Lady Casandra, can you do me a favor and watch over the kids? I have to go deal with something." "Is it Kyoto again? Is he in trouble this time?" she sighs. "Oh ho ho. He better hope that if he's in trouble, I don't find him." Seeing as she had some free time to spare, Casandra agrees to Shiji's request. Shiji bows as a sign of gratitude and then lowers her body onto the ground. She places her hands on the ground in front of her, bends her right knee, and allows her left leg to stray behind her. A twinkle on the left lens of her glasses appears briefly before disappearing. Within a split second after readying herself, Shiji disappeared, only leaving a trail of smoke in her wake. She angrily heads to the market, shouting Kyoto's name several times, accompanying it with death threats. ~ Island of Xei: Aifren, the Main Market ~ Xei's main market, Aifren, is the most populated destination on the entirety of the island when no other event is on-going. Compared to the rest of the island, people consider Aifren to be from another island that just happened to migrate over to Xei. Its structure is that of a bazaar, with several stalls around every corner. Most people do not know the reason behind the market's structure and appearance, but it can be considered a refreshing change from the rest of the island. Several masses of people can be seen speaking to stall owners about a certain product, trying to bargain their way to a reasonable price, while others shift through the walkways gazing around to see if they can find something of interest. Aside from the stall owners, who are all residents of the island located in different parts, the visitors have vastly different appearances to one another. Several nobles from other islands can be seen walking around, head held up high and showing off their regal appearance, while others can be considered commoners. Due to the high traffic, it is arguably one of the most loudest parts of the island, making it difficult for people to eavesdrop on others' conversations. Shiji, having calmed down, for the most part, scoured the market in hopes of finding Kyoto. What angered Shiji the most is that despite Kyoto stating that he was heading to the market, he never states where he specifically will be heading to, making Shiji run wild goose chases when she tries to hunt him down. This time, however, is proving to be the most difficult, due to more visitors docking on the island than any other day. "You've got to be kidding me," she said aloud to no one in particular as she continued walking through the market. "This market is virtually its own maze. It's shocking how people not from this island know their way around here, yet I still get lost," she sighs. Her efforts of finding Kyoto have proven to be fruitless, and she was near giving up searching the market, believing he may have gone to another town. Suddenly, loud voices can be heard from the center of the market, screaming and chanting, but for what, it was unknown. Shiji, now hearing this herself, turned around and saw people heading towards the center of the market. She stops one of the running people by grabbing the back of his shirt, in turn, angering the person. An average male of medium stature. He seemed to be in his teenage years, wearing nothing but blue slacks and a brown shirt. His brown hair was messy and unkempt, showing signs that he didn't care for his general appearance. He turned around to face Shiji, with a not-so-subtle scowl. "What's the deal, lady? Do you WANT to pay for my shirt?" the teenager stated angrily. Shiji, not trying to her lose her patience with the teenager, calmly asked. "Why is everyone running to the center of the market? Is something going on?" "How would I know? Are you some kind of stupid? I was JUST heading there!" Shiji grabbed the boy from the front of his shirt, putting him near her own face. Her eyes, full of anger and destruction, stare into the teenager's soul, scaring him deeply. As Shiji opens her mouth, he can only watch in horror of the words coming out of her mouth. "Listen here, boy. I am not here to play any games with you. If you do not tell me why everyone's running to the center of the market, you can expect to return home with your mouth ripped off your face, and ended up being fed to the seagulls," Shiji stated with a demonic voice that seemed to echo around her. The teenager nodded several times, unable to find himself from doing anything else. After taking a minute to compose himself, he looked at the ground under Shiji, unable to look her in the eyes again out of fear, and stated that people were saying that a fight was going on in the middle of the Market. "A fight? Who is in it?" "I-I-I-I-I really don't know, ma'am! Please! I don't!" After hearing the answer she wanted, she smiled a sincere smile, thanked the boy, and made her way to the center of the market, eventually finding herself at the back of the crowd. Their voices much louder than they were before arriving at her destination, being able to clearly understand their chanting of wanting the participants to continue fighting. She pushed her way through the crowd to find herself getting nearer to the fight, until she was able to fully see the fight in all its glory. What she saw, somewhat surprised her. Xei's Protection Force Savior's Knights ' There, in the middle of the crowd lied several men in similar uniforms and two other males. The uniformed men were Xei's protection force, Savior's Knights. They can be easily distinguished by the residents of Xei by their attire. All members, aside from the leader, wear several layers of robes, the one closest to the body being a very baggy red robe, that somehow doesn't restrict their movements. The most outer robe, however, was light blue and was the most significant, as it had their emblem on it, which was a white cross, acting as a somewhat religious icon. They also wore long white capes that was tied on the neck area for no specific purpose other than to show their superiority to the commoners. Every member also held a long red staff, which was their choice of weaponry. One of the members step up. He, like many of the other knights, wears the same attire, but he seems to be in his mid-thirties. "By order of Imperator Cenenzo Rellet, you are hereby arrested for the charges of assault, thievery and overall destruction of order. If you do not come with us quietly, we are free to use force if necessary," he said. "Come with us, Asparta H. Kyoto. His lordship is waiting for you." 'Asparta H. Kyoto Age: 18 Occupation: Troublemaker Play: Naive People Before Saviors Knights stood two males. However, the one that was addressed was Asparta H. Kyoto, a well known troublemaker on the island of Xei. He constantly found himself in trouble due to his actions, which mostly consisted of thievery. He was a pale-skinned male with messy red hair. He constantly wore a long red robe that reached above his feet. His shoes were nothing special, as they were plain blue sandals with no added accessories. He stood tall with his head tiled to the right, his eyes closed. He was sleeping. The man who spoke previously, absentmindedly twitched his left eye, slightly showing signs of anger. "Is... Is he seriously asleep?!" he pointed at Kyoto. His pupils comically disappeared, turning his entire eye white, and his teeth became razor sharp. "It seems so, sir," one of the other knights said to the man. "Hey! I'm talking to you! Wake up!" he said repeatedly slamming his staff on the ground. Kyoto slowly opened his eyes. He was groggy from his sleep, yawned, and then wiped his right eye with his fist. "Hm? Did I win yet?" "No! You didn't win anything! In fact, you just fell asleep as I was trying to arrest you!" "Arrest me? Why? Did I do something wrong?" Kyoto tilted his head to the left, acting innocent as if he didn't know what he was talking about. "Don't play ignorant with me! You know VERY WELL what you've done!" Kyoto closed his eyes, and folded his arms, finding himself in deep thought. "Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm." The knight couldn't take it anymore, he gripped his staff tightly, his anger showing greatly. One of the other knights tried to calm him down, but to no avail. The angered knight pointed his staff at Kyoto, acting very arrogant. "Listen here, you little welp. I'm going to arrest you regardless. I'm tired of playing this game with a child that doesn't seem to know anything!" The man beside Kyoto stepped up in front of him. He wore a black shirt that was hidden by the red jacket he was wearing. He had long black pants and black sneakers with white laces. He had short brown hair, but two large pieces stuck out just above his forehead, pointing towards the sky. In an attempt to calm the knight down, he put his arms up and spoke. "Pardon me, sir Savior Knight, but wouldn't it be better to handle this situation with a little more care? If you lose your temper here, the people around us will get a bad idea about you." The angered knight glared at the man that dared to speak out of turn. "Shut. Up." Enerugi Age: 17 Occupation: Misunderstood Defeated, he put his head down in shame. "Okay..." he said silently. This was Enerugi, another resident of the island of Xei. Although, he is not very well known, as he does not particularly stand out. Kyoto chuckled. "I'll give you a C for effort. You have to be more confident in your answers." "That's easy for you to say. You're used to these kinds of situations," Enerugi retorted. "Huh. I guess you're right," Kyoto said while making a peace sign at Enerugi. Enerugi could only stare at Kyoto in disbelief. Can someone really be this dense? Is that even physically possible? And on top of that, how did he find himself in this situation to begin with?! He turned his gaze to the aggressive knight. "I do have a question, actually... Why am I here? I haven't done anything wrong." The angered knight breathed in heavily and then sighed, relieving some of the anger within him. "You have also been ordered to be arrested by Imperator Cenenzo Rellet." Enerugi's entire face turned pale. He lost his pupils, and his mouth was open so far that he could stick his entire fist within it. "M-me? Arrested? W-w-why?" "I am afraid I cannot divulge that kind of information to a commoner." ". . . Didn't you just tell the troublemaker why you were arresting him?" "You did," Kyoto chimed in. The knight held his stance, unwilling to answer. "You don't even know why, do you?" Enerugi stated. The knight lost his composure, shocked that the child was able to find out so easily. "O-of course I do!" he slammed his staff on the ground. "You are believed to have been an accomplice to Asparta H. Kyoto. Enerugi, you are hereby charged with assisting Asparta H. Kyoto in his crime of thievery." Enerugi fell backwards onto the ground below him, his mouth secreting foam. He was knocked out by the sudden turn of events. Kyoto looked at the defeated Enerugi. He crouched down and poked his cheek. "Did you die yet?" "Enough of this! I am going to arrest you, whether you are complying or not!" he pointed his staff at Kyoto. "Savior's Knights, apprehend Asparta H. Kyoto and Enerugi!" At that moment, Kyoto got up off the ground, and became a little more serious. He put his arms up in a fighting stance, to show that he was prepared for battle. "If you want to arrest me, go ahead. But, I'd like to test how much stronger I've gotten, so I won't go easy on you." The knights charged at Kyoto, shouting their battle cry. Kyoto was about to begin charging at the knights, but he found himself unable to move. He slowly moved towards the ground, collapsing, and ultimately hitting it, making a loud thud. The knights stopped in their tracks and looked at the sight before them. Kyoto slowly got up from the ground, rubbing the back of his head. "What the...?" Kyoto looked in front of him, to see if any of the knights did it. However, all of them pointed to the area behind Kyoto. He turned his head, only to find himself scared. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaah!" he yelled. "Kyoto... Did you find yourself in trouble yet again?" The figure stated. It was Shiji. She was cracking her knuckles slowly, making very audible cracking sounds. Her eyes became fire, burning a deep red. It was clear she was very irritated. Kyoto shook his head quickly side-to-side. "N-no! The bullies started picking on me!" he said pointing to the knights. They all were shocked at his accusation, and slightly worried that Shiji would attack them. Shiji punched Kyoto in the forehead, to which he clenched the spot that Shiji harmed and rubbed it, a small tear escaping his right eye. "What do you think this is?! This is not some children's school where you get bullied on the playground! These people are Savior's Knights, and they're here to arrest you! If killing wasn't illegal, I would've done it a long time ago!" Shiji angrily stated. She turned her gaze towards the men in robes. "Why is he being arrested, again?" Stop: Naive People One of the knights composed themselves and stared at Shiji. "Asparta H. Kyoto is charged with assault, thievery and destruction of order. On top of these crimes, however, he will now be charged with refusing arrest and attempt of assaulting government officials." Shiji balled up her fists, making a large effort to not snap at Kyoto. "I understand the charges against him, but is it necessary to take him all the way to Imperator Rellet? These crimes seem petty, if you ask me." From behind the Savior's Knights, a woman's voice could be heard. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Shiji, you should know better than to try to argue against an order made by father." Shiji cursed under her breath. "Cenenzo Mizuni..." Cenenzo Mizuni Age 22 Occupation: Royal; Leader of Savior's Knights A woman made her way towards Shiji between the knights, who were moving out of her way while she walked. She was a moderately tall woman that wore a a blue robe of sorts. It divided near her knees and stretched to at least above her feet. She adorned long black hair that she tied into a knot at the ends of it. She also held a moderate-sized green sphere in her right hand. "That's right. I'm glad you were able to remember my name. It's an honor," she said while curtsying. "Why must Kyoto go to Rellet?" Shiji asked sternly, not wanting to waste any time with Mizuni. Mizuni started playing with her orb by moving it across her arms, paying little mind to Shiji. "Why? Let me ask you something first, Shiji," she stopped playing with the orb. "Am I really obligated to answer that question?" Shiji glared at Mizuni, but sighed. She expected an answer of that nature. "There's no overturning this, is there?" Mizuni chuckled. "You're right! Nicely done!" she clapped by tapping the orb repeatedly. "You can come to the hearing, which is in about an hour from now. It will be located in father's chambers. Don't be late, though, or you won't be able to get in," she winked. "Now, Savior's Knights, attention!" The knights immediately became very orderly, standing firm and directly making eye contact with Mizuni. They all chanted ma'am at the same time to show respect, and also to make sure she knew they were paying attention. "You know what you have to do. Arrest Asparta H. Kyoto and Enerugi. Make sure to treat them well, though. I'm sure father wouldn't enjoy having his guests injured," she said while grinning. The knights understood and apprehended Enerugi and Kyoto, putting cuffs over both their arms. However, since Enerugi was still passed out, he was thrown over the shoulder of one of the stronger knights. "See you soon, Shiji~," she said chuckling and departing from the scene. The residents started dispersing and returned to what they were originally doing. Murmurs could be heard from them. It was clear they were chatting about the events that unfolded. Shiji, however, was infuriated at the turn of events. The last thing she wanted was Kyoto arrested, especially when Imperator Cenenzo Rellet ordered the arrest. To make matters even worse, she was sure she'd have to confront Mizuni again, someone she didn't particularly enjoy. She sighed and made her way back to the house, knowing she'd have to explain to Cassandra about what happened, and having to ask her to watch the children for a little bit longer. This day just kept getting worse by the second. ~ Island of Xei: Cenenzo Palace, Yrots' capital ~ Cenenzo Palace, the capital of the Kingdom of Yrots. A large building that can easily dwarf any town within Xei. It is known to house a court system, the Savior's Knights' training grounds, a vast library containing the history of Xei, as well as some miscellaneous information, and much more. Sometimes the residents of Xei consider it to be its own town, due to the several attractions it holds within its walls. Many people dream of being able to enter the palace, but most that come here find themselves in a situation they would wish didn't exist. The palace is atypical of one might expect from a Royal. It is structured completely of marble, holding various different colors, augmenting the beauty of the palace. Several murals are painted onto the walls that seem to hold no other significance other than to make the palace look beautiful. Most of the hallways are large, able to hold several people passing through it with ease. Several guards roam the palace to ensure the protection of those visiting, but most importantly, they make sure that the royal family is protected from danger. Kyoto and Enerugi awaited in front of the entrance to Cenenzo Rellet's chambers, where they will receive their hearing for their crimes. Two knights stand firm in front of the large door before them, ensuring no one can pass them. "I-I can't believe I've been arrested... On false charges no less!" Enerugi stated, clenching his head and sweating. Kyoto sighed. "You really have to calm down. You're sweating buckets." "Calm down?! How can I be calm when we're about to go up against Imperator Rellet?! Do you know what happens to people that are arrested due to his orders?" "Hmmmm? It can't be that bad, can it?" Enerugi shook his head. "It's *VERY* bad. It's rumored that everyone that was arrested due to his orders has been sentence to death. They hold no trial, because his word is final." "Is that so?" Kyoto rubs his head. "Heh. Guess we're in trouble then, huh?" he grins. "You're surprisingly unnerved by the fact that you might die..." a large clump of sweat can be seen on the back of Enerugi's head. "I'm not going to die." "How do you know that? There's no way you can decide your own fate now!" Kyoto sits down on the floor, crossing his arms, and closes his eyes. He seems slightly irritated by Enerugi's comment. "Do you think I'm going to stand idly by while someone else decides if I live or die? If I'm going to go out, it's on my own terms." Enerugi is bewildered by Kyoto's comment. He's never seen someone so brave, even in a situation like this. "Bu-" "Besides, this island's protection force isn't really that strong. I didn't get the chance to fully go all out, and they could barely deal with me. The only one I'm worried about is Mizuni, anyways. She's probably too strong for me." Enerugi sighed. But, he knew it was true. During the brief battle they had just a while ago, Kyoto had the upper hand. If it wasn't for Shiji interfering, he might have just won that and escaped without being arrested. "I guess you're right. You do seem pretty strong." Kyoto opened his eyes and looked up at Enerugi. "What was your name again?" "Enerugi." "Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..." Kyoto closed his eyes and pondered for a brief moment. "What do you want to do?" "Pardon?" Enerugi asked. He wasn't expecting such a blunt question. "What are your goals in life? You've got to have some, right?" Enerugi thought for a moment, but he's never really thought about it before. He's still young, so he shouldn't be thinking about those kind of things, right? "I haven't really thought about it before." Kyoto yawned, and then looked displeased. "That's upsetting. I thought you were going to say something interesting." Enerugi put his head down in shame. "I'm sorry..." "Why are you apologizing to me? You should be apologizing to yourself. It's your life, not mine," Kyoto said. He slowly got up off the ground. "What about you?" Enerugi asked. Kyoto looked at Enerugi and then grinned. "I want to be a Pirate." "Is that why you've taken up thievery?" "Nope. Just a hobby of mine. Seeing people's faces when they get angry, and then having them chase me is kind of fun. Besides, it's good exercise." "I guess..." "Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm," Kyoto found himself in a deep thought once more. "Is something wrong?" Enerugi asked, slightly concerned. Kyoto escaped his trance, and then put his fist on his hand. "I've got it!" "...Got what, exactly?" "You'll join my crew!" Enerugi was completely shocked. He wasn't sure how to reply to the statement Kyoto just made. It was such an abrupt statement. "Well, let's think about it. You don't know what you're going to do in life, right? If you travel with me, I'll make sure you get a purpose." Enerugi pondered for a moment. He wasn't sure what to say. While the idea seemed interesting, he wasn't sure what to think of it. But, that's besides the point. They still have their hearing to get to, which will happen in a few minutes! "While the idea sounds interesting... I'm going to have to de-" "You're worried that you're going to die here, right? Don't be. If you join me, I'll make sure you won't die. That's a promise," Kyoto extended his arm out. "So, what do you say?" Enerugi hesitated, but, he finally came to his conclusion. "I-" Just then, the doors of Rellet's chamber opened. The guards stood firmer than usual, as to make sure that they were perfect enough to not displease Rellet. Out stepped an old man with a very long black robe befitting a royal; it seemed almost vampiric in nature. He had a mask over his left eye with a green gem. He held a book in his right hand and a feather pen in his left. Cenenzo Rellet Age 55 Occupation: Royal; Imperator of Xei "Ah. Just the two I was looking for. Asparta H. Kyoto of Tenkan and Enerugi of Vyino. Come in." Play: Trials of the World, Ending #1, Shingeki no Kyojin Ending 1 Next Chapter-> Category:Trials of the World Category:Stories